


Последняя ночь

by Mozilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Взгляд на мир с другой точки зрения.





	Последняя ночь

— Еще по одной! — пьяно воскликнул Рольф и вскочил из-за стола. — У меня тост! За наших чертовых героев! Берт, Райнер… Где Анни и остальные, я не понял? Ладно. Ребята, всыпьте им как следует! За чистоту крови до дна! — он опрокинул стопку под дружный одобрительный хор сидящих за столом сослуживцев.  
Райнер задумчиво покрутил бокал в руке и отставил его в сторону. А минут через пять, когда внимание отмечающих их новое назначение переключилось на кого-то еще, тихо выскользнул из-за стола. Ему надо было на свежий воздух.  
Он вышел на улицу и прислонился к стене. Райнер отчаянно добивался этого задания, доказывая, что он самый лучший и достойный, но только сейчас задумался о том, как будет выполнять его. Райнер поднял голову, рассматривая темное небо, по которому плыли рваные облака.  
— Ты никогда раньше не любовался звездами, — услышал он знакомый голос. — Что это с тобой? — Берт подошел абсолютно неслышно, как умел только он.  
— Мне надоело слушать пьяные вопли Рольфа, — поморщился Райнер, переводя на него взгляд. — Еще вчера он порывался набить мне морду за то, что я якобы занял его место, а сегодня он называет меня героем. Противно.  
— Нам многие завидуют, — пожал плечами Берт. — Попасть в Заповедник хотели многие, ты же знаешь.  
— Знаю я, зачем туда рвались такие, как Рольф. Безнаказанная охота, дикость какая, — Райнер сплюнул. — Дай им волю, они бы вели себя, как дети.  
— Именно поэтому они туда и не попали, — Берт мягко улыбнулся.  
— Их лозунги… Чистота крови, земля для доминантов, высшей расе — высший приоритет. Неужели, они сами не понимают, насколько глупо это звучит? — Райнер замолчал, но Берт не спешил отвечать на его вопрос, как будто чувствовал, что ему просто надо выговориться. — Нет высших или низших. Есть мы, и есть люди. Никто не хуже, никто не лучше. Это просто война, а не крестовый поход! — он раздраженно прошелся перед Бертом. — Понимаешь? Война!  
— Которую начали люди, — кивнул Берт. — Я знаю, Райнер.  
— Вот скажи, почему людям не сиделось в Заповеднике? Сто лет назад с большим трудом, но наши вожди нашли выход из, казалось бы, безвыходной ситуации. Мы пожертвовали лучшими, чтобы сохранить мир! Они до сих пор стоят на страже, бросив свои семьи, охраняя человечество, добровольно замурованные заживо! — Райнер услышал тихий вздох рядом. — Прости. Я забыл, что и твой отец…  
— Не надо, — оборвал его Берт. Райнер положил руку ему на плечо и сжал, успокаивая. В наступившей тишине был хорошо слышен шум из окна, выкрики и чей-то смех. А потом раздался хлопок двери. Не одним им эти проводы уже казались утомительными, потому что на улицу вышла Анни. Она бросила на них хмурый взгляд, замялась, как будто раздумывая, стоит ли оставаться, но потом расслабилась и защелкала зажигалкой, прикуривая.  
— Моя последняя сигарета, — мрачно сообщила она, задумчиво разглядывая тлеющий огонек. — На задании курить запрещено, по меркам людей я для этого еще слишком молода, — она выдохнула дым. — За это я их тоже ненавижу.  
— Нельзя ненавидеть противника, — неодобрительно покачал головой Райнер. — В бою эмоции…  
— Они не противники! Они муравьи. Паразиты. Их просто надо уничтожить, — спокойно сообщила Анни.  
— Ты не права, они…  
— Они убивают наших детей! — вновь перебила его Анни. — Они наплевали на договор и начали войну. Трусливо нападая на слабейших из нас, на неразумных.  
— Вы все забываете об одной вещи,— вмешался в разговор Берт. — По сравнению с нами их продолжительность жизни ничтожна. Они не помнят договор. Для них наши дети, еще не повзрослевшие и не обретшие сознания, чудовища и враги.  
— Это не важно. Если они не смогли сохранить знания, значит, считать их разумными противниками тем более не имеет смысла, — Анни сделала последнюю затяжку и отвернулась. — Пойду лучше послушаю Рольфа, даже в его речах больше смысла, чем в ваших. Как вы планируете выполнять задание с такими мыслями? И вы еще смеете называть себя избранными воинами? — она смерила их презрительным взглядом и скрылась за дверью.  
— Берт, — после недолгого молчания сказал Райнер. — Может, она права? Ведь люди сами виноваты. Так почему же мне кажется, что мы сейчас готовимся сделать то же самое? Почему мне кажется, что мы собираемся трусливо убивать слабейших и неразумных?  
— Я не знаю, кто прав, — устало ответил тот. — И не знаю, что в итоге получится. Я знаю только, что это война. А мы воины. У нас нет времени размышлять и сомневаться.  
— Может, мне стоит отказаться?  
— И тогда вместо тебя отправится Рольф. Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?  
— Нет, — Райнер вздохнул. — Но я боюсь сорваться, — внезапно признался он, впервые сформулировав то, что его так беспокоило все это время.  
— Я пригляжу за тобой, — улыбнулся Берт. — Обещаю.  
— Спасибо, — после этих слов Райнеру стало легче. Он вздохнул свободнее. Уже завтра они начнут играть, перестанут быть самими собой, станут людьми. Но сегодня еще можно было спокойно сидеть на траве, привалившись к теплому плечу Берта, слушать гул знакомых голосов из-за стены и следить глазами за плывущими по небу облаками. Все будет хорошо. Берт обещал.


End file.
